The Lioness Learns To Love
by Kay394-143
Summary: This is the story of how a Gryffindor Lioness, now aged 19, lives her life in the hope of finding love and happiness. She thinks she has found just that, with her long time best friend, Ronald Weasley, but something, or someone, has other ideas. This story is set a couple of months after the end of the second wizarding war.
1. What Ever Happened To The Golden Trio?

**Hermione Jean Granger wasn't her usual self after the war.**

The fearless curly-haired know-it-all had all the bewilderment of a young woman, and could still talk the hind legs of a donkey, but her harsh demeanor had changed into a more subdued, more gentle woman now.

She was looking forward to re-doing her seventh year at Hogwarts, in September, and thinking about training to become a lawyer in the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, for the welfare of house elves. Although, Ron wanted her to become a housewife and look after him as he pursued a Quiddich career.

Settling into life with Ronald Weasley had it's ups and downs. Living at The Burrow with all the Weasleys' made her feel connected to a family once more, but she cringed at all the attention from her so-called parents-in-law, Molly and Arthur. She loved the atmosphere in their rowdy, confined shack, almost as much as she loved Ronald himself, if not more. The only thing she disliked was the person she had become in front if them. 'Putting on the act' she called it, as she smiled at every joke from George and the others, laughed at all the compliments from Arthur, and played the part of the 'New Weaslette' in the family. Yes, she could pretend that she would put up with this charade for many years, but how long after marrying Ron could she truly be happy and content with it?

At this point in time she was sat at her dresser in their bedroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror, sighing at the thought of going downstairs and joining the clan for dinner. She loved them all dearly but it was such an effort to keep this up. Pulling her cheeks downwards under her eyes and looking deeply at them, she noticed she was looking more tired now than when she was on the run from Voldemort. Now she had to endure family feasts, trips to Diagon alley with Ginny, watching Ron play in Quiddich matches and the occasional drink with Harry when he had a free afternoon. Hermione reached for her hairbrush and got ready to go downstairs.

When she reached the bottom step she heard the laughs and joyous noises coming from the dining room, and a smile spread across her mouth. She had never wished her future to be different, but she had wanted to have some peace and quiet after the war, but hadn't enough money to move into her own place just yet.

So this was the way her life played out for many months after the dreadful war, but were things about to change for the better? Or worse?

* * *

**Ronald Bilius Weasley hadn't changed much, if at all.**

The dopey ginger haired hero was, as always, wanting to get all the attention from his friends and family.

He didn't want to continue his education at Hogwarts, as he decided that the sooner he saw the back of that place the better, as it would have bought back awful memories of how he nearly lost most of his friends and didn't want a constant reminder, even if he would only be there for one more term. Harry asked him if he wanted to become an Auror but Ron didn't want to face anymore nasty, villainous people, so he declined. No, he wanted to put it all behind him and set his sights on taking up his lifelong hobby of flying around on a broom at high speeds and nearly killing himself instead.

As he enjoyed sitting at the kitchen table telling his tales of Quiddich matches and the latest nimbus model broomstick, he often wanted to pinch himself as he couldn't believe this was the way his life panned out after the war. Harry Potters best friend, now a professional Quiddich player, living with his other best friend, his girlfriend Hermione, and them being so in love and happy. Yes this was Ron's life, he thought he had it all.

In reality, Ron's life wasn't really like that. Yes he was still Harry's best friend. He did have Hermione as his girlfriend, but he was living at his parents house, and he was waiting to hear from the manager of Chudley Cannons to see if he could play for them. He played as a seeker for the local team but nothing professional, and life wasn't as great as he thought. He hardly heard from Harry as he undertook his Auror training, but Ron still insisted his life was more fantastic than it was, and he bragged to anyone who'd listen.

As for his relationship with Hermione, he was planning on proposing to her once he turned a professional Quiddich player, and would buy a house for them if she accepted. He loved Hermione dearly and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And as for Harry, he wanted him to be his best man. He wanted the golden trio to be together forever.

* * *

**Harry James Potter lived his life to the full.**

The Boy Who Lived certainly grabbed his life by the horns and threw caution to the wind.

He had everything he wanted, a house, a loving girlfriend and a career, which was more than he ever thought possible. He loved working as an auror and had the special job of tracking down all the Death Eaters and former associates of the Dark Lord. He was given this role, by the new head of The Ministry of Magic, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, who believed that with Harry's unfortunate encounters with Voldemort and his not-so-merry-men, gave him an advantage in finding them. He also thought Harry would have great pleasure in tracking them down and throwing them in Azkaban.

So far, Harry and his team of Aurors, had managed to find 7 Death Eaters and they were awaiting trial, much to Harry's disgust as he believed they should be sent to prison without trial for the devastation they and Voldemort created, but Harry was delighted none-the-less as he had helped track them and bring them down.

He was given the chance to go back and do his seventh year, as usually you needed 5 N.E.W.T.S to become an Auror, but Kingsley had made an exception with Harry, and also offered the other two of the golden trio to become Auror's, due to their experiences. Ron turned it down, much to Harry's disappointment and Hermione said it wasn't for her. But Harry jumped at the chance and took to the job immediately.

As for his love life, it too was going fast and made his heart race. Ginny Weasley and Harry were only dating at first, but being an Auror gave Harry a new-found confidence and he decided that living together with Ginny was what he wanted. He loved her dearly and was certain Ginny felt the same, so he didn't hesitate in asking her to move in with him on her birthday. Granted, they were only young, they had just survived a war and both had hectic schedules, Ginny was to complete her seventh year with Hermione, and then wanted to pursue a career as a Quiddich Chaser, and Ginny's parents would be upset about the idea of their youngest flying the nest, but they wanted a new life together and set upon building it.

Right now, Harry and Ginny were sat at the Weasley's dining table, along with Ron and Hermione, waiting for the right time to broach the subject to the Weasley matriarch as she set about making a family feast to rival Hogwarts.

Would Harry be the giver of bad news? Or was he about to be told stories of how his girlfriends parents moved in after only 2 months together?

Only time will tell.


	2. Here's To The Future!

**Here's To The Future!**

This story is set in 1998. A couple of months after the Second Wizarding War.

Dinner at the Weasleys' wasn't a posh affair, but it was rich in the fact that there was plenty of food and great company, but with wands waving and dishes of food floating in the air to each guest, it was a sight to behold.

Currently, Arthur, Molly, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were tucking in to their roast dinner and engaging in the usual family conversation and chit-chat, whilst sitting together in a cramped but homely setting.

Arthur Weasley was the head of the household and sat at the head of the table, on his left was his wife Molly. Opposite her was George Weasley their son, the surviving twin, as sadly his brother Fred was killed in the to George was Hermione, one of the golden trio, a close family friend. Next to Molly was Ginny Weasley, their youngest and only daughter. Next to Ginny was her boyfriend Harry, the boy who lived and a close friend to the Weasley's, so close in fact they thought of him as their son. And opposite Harry was Ron Weasley, the third member of the golden trio and Hermione's boyfriend who was the second youngest. The Weasley's had 7 children altogether, so the household was always buzzing with people and chatter. Their 3 eldest sons lived away and visited only occasionally when they weren't busy with dragons or counting money or raising their families. But Molly and Arthur were now taking on two other young people as their own and enjoyed the company of the famous golden trio Harry, Ron and Hermione.

_"So what are you two looking so chirpy about?"_ asked George as he levitated the gravy boat to his father.

_"Um well, we have something to ask you haven't we Ginny?"_ Harry replied, looking down the table in the direction of Molly and Arthur.

_"Oh really?"_ said Arthur _"...and what might that be?"_ said the head of the household as he poured the gravy onto his dinner, wandlessly. Harry was shuffling in his seat as Arthur looked him in the eye and smiled widely, looking pleased. George was looking suspiciously at his sister and Harry.

_ "Harry has asked me to move in with him dad, and we were just wondering if that was all right"_ Ginny said as she squeezed Harry's leg under the table and her smile beamed at him.

_"Uh, yeah is that ok?"_ Harry said nervously as he ducked from the hovering carrots above his head that were heading towards Molly. Ron looked at Hermione as he took in his sisters news and gave a smirk. Hermione wasn't paying attention to Ron, she was more focused on Ginny and Harry as she knew weeks ago about this and was happy for them.

_"Mmm I don't know Harry, do you know that this young lady is more trouble than she's worth?"_ Arthur laughed as he pointed his roast potato as his youngest.

_"Daaad!"_ moaned Ginny as her eyes momentarily tore away from her love.

Molly thumped her husband on the shoulder and huffed. "_She's no trouble at all is she Harry dear, and I think it's wonderful that you two want to move in together."_

_"Yes Harry, Ginny that's wonderful. Now, do you want a hand moving Ginny's stuff in after dinner?"_ Arthur teased as he rubbed his arm and winced as he waited for another thump from his playful wife. Ginny looked at her dad in shock and then frowned.

_"ARTHUR WEASLEY! do you want another wallop because your going the right way about it!"_ Molly yelled at his comment. Arthur cowered away._"Give them a chance! Harry probably has only come up with the idea and hasn't made room for our daughters belongings yet!"_ Molly said.

They all laughed and Harry continued, _"Well actually Mrs. Weasley most of Ginny's things are at the house anyway so it would only be a few things."_

_"Yes I only really have clothes and bits to take as Harry has got furniture and everything else mum"_ Ginny stated as she looked at her mother and father. Molly's eyebrows rose and nodded in agreement.

_"I bought all new furniture after I took possession of Grimmauld place and redecorated."_ Harry said

_"Well anythings got to be better than the dreary old decor that Sirius had eh dad?"_ George said to his father and they laughed.

_"Your not wrong there George, when we had the Order meetings there it was dismal and dark, I bet Harry's done a marvelous job with the place."_ Arthur said and smiled at Harry.

_"Yes it's lovely isn't it 'mionie"_ said Ginny

_ "Mmm"_ Hermione agreed as she finished her drink, _"It's much brighter now, Harry and Ron did a wonderful job."_

Both Arthur and Molly looked surprised at Ron's name being mentioned at helping decorating Harry's home. George nearly choked on his dinner at the thought of his brother up a ladder trying to hang wallpaper. Ginny and Hermione had gone shopping and bought all the colour co-ordinated furnishings one afternoon as Harry and Ron decorated the living room, kitchen and and bedrooms, as Harry insisted they be done with no magic involved.

_"Yes if ever Ron wanted to become a Muggle painter and decorator anytime, he'd be brilliant at it"_ Harry said looking over at Ron. Ron blushed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

_"Well, looks like everything is sorted. Well it's fine by me. But just remember where we are if ever you need anything"_ stated Arthur as he got up from the table.

_"Thanks dad"_ said Ginny as she also got up and started clearing away the tables with her wand.

_"Your welcome sweetheart, now gentlemen, shall we reside to the shed or the sitting room?"_ Arthur asked the young men as the ladies helped clear the table.

_"It's too bloody cold for that shed dad!"_ Said George as he frowned.

_"Well we can warm it up a bit George, besides I want to show Harry my muggle toy train collection. It's fascinating"_ said Arthur as he placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and guided them all towards the back door.

Ron followed behind and grumbled _"Huh, he never wants to show me his train collection! Charming that is!"_The men left and the house drew quieter.

The two younger women decided to sit by the fire in the living room and Molly set upon making tea. _"So, do you want to use my bag to take your things to Harry's later?"_ Hermione asked Ginny, referring to her friends black beaded bag that could hold an unimaginable amount of stuff.

They sat and watched the fireplace. _"Oh that'd be great 'mione thanks!"_ Ginny said. _"It's only a few clothes that need packing and you could come stay the night if you want. Harry's got work tonight so I could do with the company"_

_"Oh, um, yeah I'd love to but I'd better ask Ron. You know how he is"_ replied Hermione.

_"Oh stuff him! He's such a bore. You need some time apart for Merlin's sake."_ laughed Ginny

_"Well yeah he is a bit clingy, but I guess I wont be seeing Ron much once we start school"._

The newly enlisted Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall stated in a letter, that she would let her seventh years stay at their own homes during their term, as she believed that due to their involvement in the war that they should be close to their loved ones and could come and go as they pleased, provided they made all their classes. They had the choice to stay in their dormatries and could eat their meals in the great hall if they chose to. Professor McGonagall understood the situation with Hermione, as her parents weren't around, so allowed her to reside at the Weasley's house with Ron.

_"You and Ron need some time apart, besides it does him good to be on his own. What is he going to do when you start working full time at the ministry? He won't be able to argue then will he?"_ Said Ginny as she took her cup off the tray that her mother just bought in.

_"No I guess not"_ said Hermione as she did the same

_"Poor Ronald"_ said Molly as she sat down beside Hermione on the couch with hers. _"He's never liked being on his own"_

_"Yeah he's always had us lot around him"_ Ginny said as she thought about how Ron must be feeling, being on his own without most of his brothers around him, like he did when he was growing up.

_"Yes it must be hard for him, but he just doesn't let me out of his sight, it's suffocating!"_ said Hermione in angst.

_"Well he loves you dearly Hermione, everybody can see that. He's soppy that one. He takes after his father"_ said Molly in between sipping her tea.

_"Well it gets too much sometimes"_ Hermione insisted.

_"Well just come over and stay at mine for a night or two then come back here. Ron can't begrudge you for staying at your friends new house can he?"_ Said Ginny, trying to persuade her friend.

_"I guess not"_ said Hermione

_"Oooh it's seems so strange hearing my little girl talk about 'her house' it was only yesterday you had your own play castle Ginny, up in the attic you used to play, oh fond memories."_ Molly said as she reached out to tap Ginny's hand to reminisce. _"Oh I bet you won't be taking that with you will you dear?"_

_"I'm sure Harry will be delighted Ginny what do you think?"_ Hermione laughed as she could see her friends cheeks going red at the thought of it.

_"Merlin no mum! I can't believe you still have that thing."_ Ginny piped up before her mother could embarrass her any further.

_"I have lots of things up there that you kids grew out of, in the hope that any grandchildren that might visit, they would play with them."_ Molly shared as she looked fondly at the two young women in her company. They both stared back at the older witch and recoiled in slight apprehension at the comment their mother just made.

_"Mrs Weasey..."_ Hermione started, but Molly interrupted her

_"Please call me Molly"_

_ "Sorry. Molly, I don't think Ginny and I will be have children just yet!"_ Hermione stated.

_"I would hope not!"_ Said George as he, Harry and Ron entered the living room._"Surely you two having children would prove difficult. Besides I think Harry and Ron would want to be involved!"_ George joked.

_"Ha-ha very funny George"_ Ginny said as her brother threw a scatter cushion at her to move up to let him sit down.

_"What are-ya talking about mum?"_ Ron asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Hermione

_"Oh nothing, just about grandchildren Ronald"_ Molly replied

_"Jees, I don't like the thought of screaming kids running around at my feet, gives me the jitters just thinking about it"_ Ron said as she shivered. Hermione looked up at Ron, disgusted at his comment. She thought Ron of all people would want children as there were so many in his family.

_ "Aww I'd love kids someday, being an only child I've always wanted a brother or sister so I'd love at least two"_ Harry said smiling down at Ginny from where he stood, next to George. _"What do you think Gin?"_

_ "That sounds lovely, but I want loads of kids, just like mum, and have enough for our own Quiddich team!"_ Ginny said, surprising the entire family

_"WHOAH Harry! Bet you didn't expect that answer did ya-mate?"_ George joked as he elbowed harry. Harry gulped at the thought of running around after them all, not to mention naming them. He just smiled sheepishly at Ginny and hoped the conversation would change.

_"Well I think they are all a little to young for that yet anyway."_ Arthur said as he appeared round harry and George.

_"Quite right"_ George announced "_I'm hoping to be the next one to give these two a grandchild anyway"_ George smiled at his parents.

_"Are things going that well with Angelina then?"_ Ron said to George.

_"They might be"_ replied George raising his eyebrows and grinning.

_"Well kids are the last thing on 'our' minds right now, we just want to focus on moving in and getting our careers on track, once we've finished at school"_ Hermione declared.

"_So what's it like at Hogwarts after the war?"_ George asked his sister.

_"We haven't started yet, you dunderhead"_ Ginny stated to her brother.

_"I bet it will be much better now Snape has gone"_ said Ron, who wasn't a fan of the once Headmaster and Potions Professor.

_"Don't speak ill of the dead dear, even if it is Severus Snape"_ Molly said to her son as she rolled her eyes.

_"Well the 'bat-of-the-dungeons' deserved what he had coming to him"_ replied Ron.

_"That's not true Ron. He wasn't a very nice man, I agree, and his methods of teaching weren't very orthodox but at least he fought to keep us alive by being a spy on our behalf"_ Hermione explained in her former teachers defense.

_"Yeah that's true. I bet it will be bit quieter without him around and of course Professor Dumbledore is going to be greatly missed"_ Ginny said

_"No thanks to Snape!"_ Replied Ron

_"Ronald, we all know that Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him, due to the curse inflicted upon him, so leave it be"_ said Harry. Even Harry still despised Snape, but was grateful of the work he did to help him and the rest if the Order fight against the Dark Lord as a double agent. He understood what the man went through and how much Snape loved Harry's mother and tried everything to keep her and him from harm.

_"I didn't think you would be defending that murderer Harry"_ Ron exclaimed to his best friend.

_"Yes well, I've learnt to overcome all the hate I had for him and truly see him for what he did for us and the Order. I don't condone the bad things he did as a Death Eater, but if he didn't do those things he would have been killed."_ Explained Harry.

Little did Ron know, Harry was trying to persuade Headmistress McGonagall to put Snape's portrait in the headmasters office along with the other headmasters portraits, as Snapes' portrait wasn't put up there due to his past actions when he was headmaster. Snape's portrait currently resided in the room of requirement, or so he thought, as that's what the Headmistress had told Harry. Once Harry got permission from Kingsley and McGonagall then he would prepare a remembrance evening to remember the fallen souls who died in the war and move Snape's portrait into McGonagall's office.

As Ron was trying to continue with his hateful remarks about their former Professor, Harry had enough and said his goodbyes. He thanked Molly and Arthur for dinner and their hospitality, and went off to work. Ginny and Hermione then decided to go back to Grimmauld Place and have a girly night in, which angered Ron at being left at his parents house. At least he had George for company once their parents went to bed.

So Ginny and Hermione arrived at Ginny's new abode and set about making it a girly night in.


End file.
